InSanity
by corgi101
Summary: TeamCrafted have been living in the same house for a bit. They love their lives, and hope for no change. Soon Deadlox comes down to visit, and all is well, nothing can go wrong...right? Wrong, something's keeping the Team up at night, taunting them, haunting them. (This is before Husky, Sky, Jason, and Deadlox left, rated for violence,)
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_Everyone knows ghosts don't exist, and that the TV shows Ghost Adventures and Ghost Hunters are all fake, right? Well one girl and her husband say otherwise. They say there are ghosts, and that they are real. These two are Ghost Hunters, and they help people who need their help. On serious cases, there are demonic ghosts, in which physically and mentally harm the people that live at the house. These ghosts are called demons. Demons will possess someone of the house in order to do their dirty work. _

_The two Ghost Hunters are named Sarah and James, and have been paranormal investigators for six years. Both travel around a lot, but on free time they write books. They collect haunted artifacts, and have a priest bless them. But there was one case, in which they keep secret from the public. This case was called _

_InSanity._

**A/N**

**WE BEEN DOING A CO-OP WITH DARKSOME!**

***high fives Dark**

**This is a fanfic of TeamCrafted (before everyone left) and TheConjuring. I wrote the Prologue and Dark is gonna write the next chapter with help from me, and we already started it so yeah. Expect Chapter 1 soon.**

**Dark, wanna do the honors?  
**

***Darksome :D YES!**

**Dark: Okay. Until then, stay forever faithful, God bless, and…**

**Dark &amp; I: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**

**Dark: Ok now your outro!**

**Me: JOIN ME!**

**Dark: Lezz do it!**

**Both: REMEMBER TO EAT BUTTER AND KILL SQUIDS! GOOD NIGHT (or morning/afternoon) EVERYBODY!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1_

Jerome's POV

"Hey guys Jerome here with our beloved Mitch, Adam, and Fish; today we will be doing a Cops' N Robbers!" I said, jumping my Minecraft character around.

"Yeah!" Sky said, jumping around with me.

(*TIME LASPSE! *)

"Adam don't-" I was cut off by, footsteps?

"Guys, is anyone walking around the house?" I asked.

"Not that I know of, everyone else went out," Husky said. I got up and walked out into the hallway. I looked down the halls when suddenly; I saw a broken piece of glass.

"What?" I asked.

I walked back to my room. "Uh guys?"

"Yeah?" Adam asked.

"Hallway?"

"What's up dood?" Mitch asked.

"Just...Hallway."

"Okay then."

I walked back out to the hallway just as the guys came into the hallway. They saw the piece of glass.

"The hell?" Adam asked. He walked to the piece of glass and picked it up. "There's writing on it. It looks foreign. It's Ty's handwriting though!"

"Ty knows another language? I thought he left," Quentin said.

"He did," Mitch confirmed.

"I heard footsteps so..." I trailed off.

"Wait...how did you hear footsteps if we're all in our rooms?" Adam asked.

"My guess is as good as yours."

"Well your guess sucks," Quentin said.

"What's your guess?" I asked.

"Well, it's written on a piece of glass, it's in a foreign language, and you heard footsteps. My guess is that Ty wants to kill us."

"Well Ty couldn't have written that. He isn't home. Besides, I don't think Ty would write whatever that says on a piece of glass," Mitch said. I could tell he didn't want Ty to get in trouble. Then again, we didn't know what was going on and we wouldn't want him to be in trouble either.

Adam studied the piece of glass a little longer. "We'll just have to wait until he comes home. For now, let's push this out of our heads and finish the recording. That'll pass the time quicker." We all agreed and went to our respective rooms.

*TIME LAPSE*

"And that was that," I said after I turned off my recording.

"We do good?" Adam joked.

"We do awesome!" Mitch laughed.

I laughed. My mind wandered back to the piece of glass. Just then, I heard the door open.

"Guys, I think they're home," I said.

"How can you hear that?" Mitch asked.

"I'm a Bacca. I know things."

"Ok sure. Let's go down."

"Yeah. I really want to know what that glass says," Quentin said. "Do you have the glass, Adam?"

"Yep. I don't want to put Ty on the spot though," Adam confessed.

"Well we are being a bit unreasonable. I mean we're saying Ty wrote it because it has his handwriting. Not because it's a different language but because it's his handwriting. It could be a coincidence of some sort," Mitch said. I thought about it for a moment. It was true.

"You do have a point biggums but we can always make sure right?" I asked.

"Right. Let's go." We met up in the hall and walked downstairs.

Ty, Jason, and Ian were walking with grocery bags in their hands. They smiled when they saw us come down.

"Hey guys," they greeted. We greeted them back. Jason saw the glass in Adam's hand.

"What's that?" He asked. Adam held up the glass.

"Ty?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know any other languages?"

Ty swiped his hair away from his face using his hand that held the keys. "Plenty. Why?" Adam hesitated. Ty picked up on his hesitation. "What happened?"

"While we were recording, Jerome heard footsteps and when he went to the hallway, he found this piece of glass. It has a foreign language written on it and it's your handwriting. We wanted to know if you could read it," Adam explained.

Ty put down his bags and held out his hand. "Let me see."

Adam handed him the glass and he studied it. After a minute, Ty went into shock and dropped the glass. Ian caught it a millisecond before it hit the ground.

"Break that right now," Ty whispered. "Break it!"

Adam went straight to Ty and Jason did too after putting down his bags.

"Ty, you okay?" Ian asked.

"Just break the damn thing!"

"Ty, we need you to tell us what's on the glass in order to help you. What is on the glass?" Jason asked softly.

"It's my biggest secret."

"Oh. You know you can share anything with us right Ty?" Adam said.

"In fourth grade, I tried to commit suicide. The glass says, 'If you won't come to death, then death will come to you'. It may not seem like much but when word got around of my attempt, people started saying that over and over to me. At the end of the glass, it says, 'Remember fourth grade?'"

"How do you remember that, Ty?" I asked. I wanted to ask why he attempted it but that wasn't a question to ask.

"Some of those memories find their way into your mind. Nightmares still come to me about that."

"Oh God."

A shatter caught our attention. A rock flew to my feet after breaking through the window. When Mitch looked out, he said he saw no kids around or anyone for that matter.

I read the note out loud. "Note 1: LEAVE."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2_

_**(Jerome's POV)**_

"What does it mean leave?" Mitch asked.

"Why would I know? I only read it."

"This is probably some stupid prank," Quentin said.

"But the glass..." Ty trailed off.

"That I don't know how to explain but it'll be okay."

"Doesn't your mom have 'issues', Ty?" Jason asked.

"Yeah."

"Maybe it was her and she left before Jerome saw her."

Everyone stopped. I froze too.

"Don't be ridiculous Jason, ghosts aren't real," I said, easing the tension in the air.

"I know, just a thought," he said. Mitch kept looking at the rock.

"What ever is happening, it's not funny," he said, looking at the window. I stared outside.

"Lets just forget about this," I muttered. Everyone murmured in agreement.

Hours go by, but no one sees Ty. It isn't until dusk that Adam, Mitch, and me see him. He was crunched in the corner of his room, and was muttering something.

Adam approached first.

"Ty?" He asked in a calm voice. Ty looks at him, then showed him a...a wooden raven? He blinked, and at once blood streamed from his eyes.

"She's coming," Ty warned. Then the lights went out. I froze, blinked, and then the lights came on. I saw a shocked look on everyone's face. That's when we all noticed Ty was gone. But the raven was still there. I picked it up, and placed it in my pocket.

"What the heck was that?" I heard Mitch ask. I was to shocked to speak. That's when we heard Ty's voice.

"Adam? Jerome? Mitch?" He asked. We all turned. Ty was standing in the doorway, as normal as can be.

"What the heck?" Asked Ty. He seemed shocked to the core, as well as us. Adam looked at his eyes, and then blinked.

"No blood..." He muttered. I widened my eyes.

"Blood? Adam what the heck man?" He asked.

Adam sighed, and shook his head.

"Nothing," he said. Ty blinked at us. Part of me began to wonder. I placed my hand in my pocket and fiddled with the raven. The wood felt ruff and old. We all left, and Adam insisted Ty stay with him. I was alone in my room while the others talked with Ty. I fiddled with the raven.

It was old, very old. By the looks of it, it was over fifty years old. The paint on it was worn away, and it had scratched eyes. That's when I saw little engraved marks on it. I examined it closer. 1912. This thing was made in 1912. That's when I heard footsteps again. They were walking back and forth, back and forth.

I stood, and they stopped. I rushed up and looked outside. No one. My heart raced. I didn't want to be alone, so I went down stairs to join the guys.

Soon, it was night. The weird stuff had stopped, and everything seemed normal, until I heard a banging.

I got up, and slowly walked over to the doorway. I poked my head out and saw nothing. But the banging kept happening. It came in threes. I walked slowly down to the source of banging, and passed by Mitch on my way there. He was awake too, and looking for it too.

"Mitch," I whispered. He turned to look at me.

"What is that?" He asked.

"I don't know but it sounds like its coming from down the hall," I whispered. Mitch skunked back into the shadows. Then a bright white light came on. I saw Mitch with his phone, a light ejecting from it.

"This way," he ordered. I followed him, and soon, we found the banging coming from one room.

"Isn't this Ty's room?" I asked. Mitch nodded, and slowly opened the door. That's when we saw Ty banging his head against the wall. He would stop, murmur something, and then continue. He would do it in threes.

"Ty?" Mitch whispered. Ty stopped, then continued. I placed my hand in front of the spot he was banging, and stopped him.

"Shh, Ty wake up," I murmured. He went limp.

"We can't leave him alone, he might sleep walk again," Mitch muttered. I nodded.

"Here, give me your phone, you guide him," I whispered to Mitch. Mitch nodded and handed me the phone. He guided Ty back to the cough Mitch slept on. He laid Ty down on the other side and settled him.

"I'll stay here," I said. Mitch nodded. I grabbed a pillow and blanket and made a bed on the floor.

That morning, I saw a small bruise on Ty's forehead. At first I thought it was from the banging, but he had some on his arms. That's what scared me most. But we all forgot about the strange happenings and just moved on.

**(Adam's POV)**

I couldn't believe it until it happened. It started with a rock, and then it became something new. Me, Jerome, Ty, Mitch, all heard a scream.

I recognized the scream at once. It was Ian's. It sounded like terror. Ty was already out there. He was staring at where Ian's gaze was fixed. I followed it. That's when I saw it.

_Note 2: Beware, she's gonna get him_

Engraved on the stone near our pool.

"Who is 'she?' Who is she gonna get?" Mitch asked. I couldn't speak. Part of me was shocked. Another scared. The rest of it rest cold.

"Guys, I-I...I think we're...we're...haunted," muttered Ty.

**A/N THE CONJURING SCARES THE SHIP OUT OF ME!**

***corgi101 screams and jumps into Dark's arms like Scooby Do**

"**D-darl, muvie very scry,"**

***DARKSOMEONE14 "Shhh, there there corgi do,"  
**

***corgi101 hears sinster voice and face turns o.o**

"**RUN IT'S A DEMON!"  
**

***corgi101 runs with Dark**

***corgi101 takes out matches and lights one then holds up hand.**

**corgi101 "Wait wait, let me get my phone,"**

***Demon snorts**

**Dark "Here, slide over one,"**

***corgi101 finally takes it out and puts on camera and begins to record**

***Darl drinks a bit of water**

**corgi101 "Ok, ok, in ten. One…two…TEN! GO DARK!"**

***corgi101 runs away tapping self and Dark screaming. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(Adam's POV)**

We were quiet. We considered the possibility that we all might be in grave danger.

"But who's haunting us?" I asked.

Lightening the mood a bit, Jerome said, "Google for the win!" Despite the fact that we were all about to be killed, we chuckled.

"To Google!" Mitch laughed.

We went to Ian's computer and of course, went to Google.

"Okay. Let's see," I said. _"In 1912 a family by the name of Ravenswood built a giant mansion on their dynasty of making cloth. The family was wealthy, and happy. Until the wife was claimed to be a witch, and was burned on the property. But before her death she proclaimed that his or her own best friend would kill anyone that owned the property. Soon, the family died, and parts of the property were sold off."_

"Well damn. We're all going to die by the hands of a so called witch," Ian said.

"Basically. We don't exactly have the time or money right now to book a flight or hotel. We have no choice but to stay," I replied.

"This reminds me of the new season of American Horror Story and the Conjuring," Jerome thought out loud. We all looked at him. "What? It's true. Witches, demons, maybe even possessing... IT MAKES SENSE! JUST GIVE ME THAT!"

"Uh sure Jerome," I said. "Let's relate this to movies and TV shows."

"Isn't that how it goes? People found out that they're about to die and relate it to something they once saw on TV or in the movie theaters?"

"That's something you would still find on a TV."

"Oh. I feel stupid." We laughed. We continued to surf through the Internet, trying to find any more information on the house. We got some more but none as good as the first.

We were reading our twentieth section when Jason and Quentin finally joined us. We filled them in on what we found.

"Well, we're all going to die," Jason said.

"Love you too, Mr. Negative," I said. He laughed.

Just then, Ty put a hand on his forehead and walked to the bed. He rested his elbow on his knee and his hair fell around his face. He wrapped his other arm around his stomach. I walked over to him with the other guys behind me. I knelt down in front of him.

"You okay, Ty?" I asked.

"I feel like shit."

"What's wrong?"

"I've been having headaches and stomach pains."

"Want something for it? I think I put whiskey somewhere," Ian said.

"I don't drink."

"I was kidding. There is no way you're touching my alcohol."

I looked at Ian with a "what the f***" face.

"You don't own me Adam!"

I just shook my head quickly and focused on the matters at hand: the hauntings and Ty.

"Okay. Let's set some rules. No one leaves without another person with them. Keep an eye out for any paranormal activity. Lastly, don't let your guard down. I have a friend who deals with this kind of stuff. I'll call her but we might be stick here for a few days. Understood?" I asked. They nodded. I looked back at Ty.

He was pale but his cheeks had a light red blush on them. His eyes were filled with tears that weren't falling. I got up.

"I'm going to find some medicine to give you, Ty. I'll be back."

"WHAT THE HELL ADAM?! YOU JUST FORGOT YOUR OWN RULE!" Jerome shouted. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Shouting was so not like Jerome. Maybe he's just scared out of his mind or something…

"Oh right. Who wants to come with me?"

"I will," he grumbled. He got up and walked over to me. The guys stared after him. They looked at me after he left the room. I shrugged and walked after him. I laid a hand on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Dude, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't work well with dead people."

"Is it because of your father?"

"Yeah…I didn't mean for him to die that night."

"Weren't you haunted by his spirit before?"

"No. He was actually trying to protect me from a bad spirit living in my home. He's still there I think. So is the bad spirit. Well, here's the bathroom."

Jerome put himself half in the bathroom and half in the hallway as I searched through the cabinets. I finally grabbed some Tylenol pills because that's all I could find. I grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with sink water. We walked back to the room with no troubles.

I handed the pills and water to Ty. He put the pills in his mouth and was about to drink the water when he let out a small yelp and dropped the cup. The cup landed on the carpet and spilled…blood. The liquid soaked through the carpet and started forming words:

_**I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE FACE MY WRATH**_

The lights went out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**(Ty's POV)**

All I could hear was screaming. They were agony, terror, and shocked screams. I tried blocking them out, but I couldn't. Some even sounded like kids. I blinked, and saw everything was gone. Both me, and all my friends were just scared and shocked. I looked at the time. Eleven eleven. I blinked, and felt a pounding in my head.

_"Hide, she's coming,"_ whispered a voice that sounded like a kid's.

"Who is she?" I asked.

_"She's gonna get you,"_ it whispered. I felt cold shivers go up my spine. I then felt something tug me.

_"Follow me, this is where I hide,"_ whispered the voice. I obeyed and found myself upstairs, in the hallway. I blinked, and then felt someone else here. Someone, evil. I crouched down against a wall into a fetal position. Silence was greeted to me. A deadly silence, like someone was, staring at me. I looked up, and then saw a black mass move across the hallway. It stopped and stared at me. I met its gaze, my heart rising into my throat. I felt cold, and I felt stuff stream from my eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice. It just looked at me. Then I closed my eyes.

(Adam's POV)

I opened my eyes, and heard a weeping. It sounded, familiar. My eyes shot open fully. I slowly got up, and saw the blood had gone. I heard the weeping turn louder.

"Ty!" I half yelled, half said. I ran upstairs, and found Ty in a fetal position. He was the cause of the weeping sound.

"Ty?" I asked. I got down to his level, and he looked up. I felt my heart pound in my ears. His eyes were blood shot with red streaks going down his face. His skin was pale and slightly grayish around the cheeks. He looked like he had just seen something.

"Ty?" I asked, comfort cracking in my voice.

"Adam...there were voices...they were childish...telling me she's gonna get me...telling me to hide...then...then..." He stammered, his voice high from crying. He sounded shaken to the core, and by the look in his eyes, I could tell he saw something beyond humane.

"What is it?" I asked. Ty shook his head and lowered it, not meeting my gaze.

"There was someone...evil here...that just stared at me..." He whispered. I saw a new bruise on his neck, and he began to weep again. I looked around, and then helped him up.

"Come on Ty, follow me," I said, guiding him down the steps. He then looked up, as he saw familiar faces. But his face didn't lighten. I saw blood staining his gray cheeks.

Soon we had calmed down Ty, and I knew we had to do something.

"From now on, one of us must be with Ty at all times, no one can leave his side, he saw something...beyond the grave," I said. I looked back at Ty, who was curled up. Jason went over to comfort him. Ty looked up, his eyes wide.

"Listen," he whispered. That's when we all heard it.

_"She's gonna get him, she wants you dead,"_

Ty at once curled back into his position. Then everything just stopped. Nothing else happened. Ty looked up once more, I could see relief in his eyes.

Jason brought him closer, and Ty accepted his comfort. Jerome and Mitch came up next to him, followed by myself, Quinten, and Ian came over.

"Ty...we're sorry about what you saw," Mitch said.

"We won't leave you," promised Jason. Ty did no more but just accept our comforting words.

"I want to forget," he muttered.

Soon, morning came. We were all thankful for that. We were all tired, for we couldn't sleep, we were all to afraid to shut our eyes. So, we took shifts. Two people stayed up while the rest slept. Ty never had to go on watch, since these...spirits seemed to shake him the worst.

We all got at least two hours of sleep last night. I knew that if Ty saw what he saw last night again, he'd loose his sanity. So, we treated Ty like an infant.

That morning, Jason took Ty to the bathroom to clean his eyes and face.

Jerome and Mitch simply walked around , looking for anymore of those 'notes'. But they found none, and heard and saw nothing. I knew we had to do something, since Ty couldn't keep on having these episodes, or for us to stay up at night. So I began to search on the internet for Ghost Hunter people or someone to help us.

I then saw people who lived near us, and were Ghost Hunters. They had a video up on YouTube that was basically about what they did. They were a married couple, and had a daughter. They're names were James and Sarah Jones, and they we're basically Ghost Hunters. They had a meeting actually today, so I figured I'd see it.

**(Sarah Jones's POV)**

"We'll take questions now," said James. I looked at a the raised hands, and James pointed at one.

"How extreme can cases get?" Asked someone.

"Well, lets just say, it can get to the point where it's not as simple as saying 'Spirit be gone,' " said James. He pointed at someone else.

"Are you guys afraid of ghosts?" They asked. I answered this one.

"On extreme cases, yes we are afraid," I answered.

"One more," said James. I pointed at someone else.

"What happens to the artifacts?" They asked.

"They're put somewhere safe," I answered.

After the presentation, James and I got ready to head back to our home when our tech helper Jack came up to us with someone.

"Sarah, James, this man would like to talk to you," he said.

"Hello," I greeted, followed by James.

"Hey, I'm Adam, my friends and I, we have a...problem. A spiritual problem," he told us. I studied him. In disguise was fear in his voice.

"They usually is an explanation," said James.

"No, it's worse then just footsteps. One of our friend Ty, he saw something that, it just shook him," he explained, unease in his voice. I exchanged a glance with James.

"We'll come over," I said.

**(Ty's POV)**

My friends never left my side. Ever since I saw that...mass, they just kept to my side. Well, at least they did one at a time.

I never forgot that mass though, it just haunted my mind. And the child's voice. I just couldn't.

Adam said he was going to get help, so Jason was basically giving out roles. I don't think I was paying much attention. Finally I was getting better from the scene. But my friends didn't let their guard down.

But, as Adam said, he had brought help. One guy who had short brown hair and hazel eyes, and a girl had blue eyes and black hair. Both seemed, to understand us.

We all introduced ourselves; I was shaky when doing so. The girl looked at me like she saw what I saw, and then asked me simple questions like, 'how I was' and 'if I was feeling nauseas'. I kinda liked her, but I still wasn't sure.

Anyways, Jason told me they wanted to ask each of us questions, and that it was my turn. James had a tape recorder, and was recording everything. But Jason was by my side when they asked me the questions.

"So Ty, Adam told me you saw something, can you describe it?" Asked Sarah.

"I-I...it was...black, it had a smoky look, and it was..." I trailed. Sarah nodded.

"Say what you feel is comfortable," she said. James nodded.

"So, we also heard you heard voices. What did they say?" James asked.

"It sounded like a boy's, only it was a whisper. He said 'she's gonna get you hide, follow me this is where I hide,' " I listed.

"Now, these bruises, where did you get them from? Any allergies?" Asked Sarah. I shook my head.

"Not that I know of," I said. Sarah blinked at me, then nodded.

**(*Time Lapse to night*)**

So, time went by. Sarah and James left to do more research. So, we were all left to see what the ghosts had for us tonight. Little did I know what to expect, so when my friends let the guard on me down for a moment, crap happened.

It started with footsteps. I froze, fear rising in my chest.

"Guys...?" I asked. I stood, slowly. I came to the conclusion they were all downstairs, and they thought I was asleep do to the fact I had dozed earlier. I knew it was against the rules to be alone, let alone myself. But the footsteps kept going.

I slowly walked upstairs, making no sound. That's when I heard a sinister female voice. It was almost like a hackling. Then it grew into a voice.

_"You're all gonna __**die**__,_" it growled. I slowly backed up. That's when I saw the mass again. It moved back and forth, almost as though it was taunting me.

"Look, who the heck are you and what do you want?" I asked. Then...I saw two red lights emerge where eyes would be.

**A/N FRICK I'M SCARED SHIP!**

**corgi101 "TY, QUICK! GET ME SOMETHING!"  
**

**Ty "What?"**

**Corgi101 "ANYTHING!"**

***DARKSOMEONE41 grabs hot chocolate**

***corgi101 chugs then falls over**

**DARKSOME41 "Corgi?"**

***corgi101 twitches**

**DARKSOMEONE41 "Ok…DARKSOME41 SIGNING OUT! CYA!"**

***DARKSOMEONE41 looks at corgi**

**DARKSOME41 "REMEMBER TO EAT BUTTER AND-FRICK DANG IT CORGI!"  
**

***corgi101 whispers into Dark's ear "Hey you wanna play a game? Lets play hide and clap!"**

**DARKSOMEONE41 "NO!"**

***corgi101 claps into DARKSOMEONE41'S ear and lights go out**

***voice gets sinister**

"**Remember to eat butter and kill squids,"**


End file.
